Mom
by BlueFlowerr
Summary: After stopping a guy from doing any more damage, he gets arrested. His daughter sees this and approached the two heroes she first sees.


**Mom**

 _"Robin moved his cape to show him a fat, orange cat being held"_

After stopping a guy from doing any more damage, he gets arrested. His daughter sees this and approached the two heroes she first sees.

* * *

The color of blue and red coming from the cop cars painted the wet floor, caused by the rain. Cops were currently arresting a protesting guy; throwing him in the back of the car and shutting the door. What a day, they just finished their mission at 9 PM, **now standing her around 1 AM**.

Kid Flash heard splashing of footsteps and turned to see his best friend; cape over himself with an orange tail sticking out. Robin moved his cape to show him a fat, orange cat being held. He and the feline are soaked from investigating what was left of the building in the rain.

"Found him inside with a bomb attached.."

Nodding in agreement, they stood in silence for a moment. "How much you wanna bet his name is fluffy face or whiskers?" Robin shook his head and, assumed by the speedster, rolled his eyes under the mask. Both of the teens looked up at the rain, Robin shifting the weight of the cat because of his size. Suddenly, a tug was on his cape and they both turned to see a kid in her school uniform, her bag over her shoulder. She was about to throw her first question when she saw the overweight Persian in his arms.

"Whisker Face!"

Kid Flash moved his fist in front of his mouth and snorted; he predicted pretty close. Snapping her head to the colorful hero, she sent him a dirty look. "Got a problem, Runner boy?' The ginger blinked at her and wish he wasn't in uniform so he could just tell her: _"Listen here, kid, respect your elders"_

Robined kneeled down, leveled to her; completely ignoring what just happened. She turned to him with the look of sadness. "Where are they taking my dad?' **Crap**. Wally felt bad now. No, horrible. "Somebody made him do a bad choice. Even if that wasn't the case, you will both be alright." Robin said as he gave her the cat, her being able to hold him less awkward than he did because Robin never owned a pet. While they both walked away to the cops, with Robin shielding her from the rain with his cape, confusion finally hit Wally. Wait. What did he mean by that? The sick guy bombed the place. Did he mean he will be alright by the consequences he does in jail, and realize what he has done?

* * *

The cop cars finally drove off leaving the street in silence, other than noise of the now calm rain. Going up to his friend, he turned him around. "What did you mean they will both be alright? The guy is crazy." The younger teen looked at him for a second before pulling out a card from his pocket and showed it to him. _It had a symbol that was very familiar to everyone in Gotham_.

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

Nodding, he put the card away and started to walk away, Kid Flash following after. "So, is he going to serve or what?"

"They are going to do tests to see if he had any drug or gas, the results will determine that."

They walked in silence before the speedster broke it by a laugh. Turning to him with a confused glare he demanded the reasoning.

"You know, you would make a great mom one day."

"..."

 **"..Shut up!"** The comedy to the speedster about the situation became greater when he was whacked in the arm. After a little of explaining, the friends soon were both laughing, Robin using the defense he would make a _great vacume cleaner._

"Dude, I have high metabolism!"

* * *

I love cats. In future stories, i may have a lot of them involving a cat, some dogs. I had an idea of this kind of story, but i was debating whether to write it about Yj, or not. Also, if your wondering what the relationship is here... honestly I dont care. You can see it as friendship or romance, but im not gonna do any stories about romance until a little while. Aaaalrighty then, task for today is catch up on all your work/schoolwork and spend a day doing what you love the most. Not pushing to improve, but just a day where you can easily do something.


End file.
